First Impressions
by shaunalease1
Summary: A Gale/Randy RPS. Not based on anything true. This is totally made up. Randy meets Gale on the set of Queer As Folk. This is his journey of falling in love and falling flat on his face with Gale.
1. First Impressions

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Author's Note + Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters nor do I stake claim on any of them. I am simply an adoring fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Please, if you take offence to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this. It is not for you. But if you are like me and love QAF and these brilliant actors, then by all means read ahead. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: **First Impressions**

Have you ever heard the saying that first impressions aren't always what they seem? That sometimes one can have an inaccurate picture of who someone really is just at first glance or first time talking with them. When they had me screen test with a bunch of potential Brian's, I didn't realize this one would be different and that he would not only end up stealing Justin's heart, but my own, as well. When Gale Harold walked on set I knew he was Brian from the moment he started talking. You can see him practically transform into two different people in front of you. He is very intense and then bam! He is a different person. He transforms from an obviously sweet guy into the arrogant, cocky and conceited guy that they needed Brian to be. He is Brian! Right away the casting directors knew they had their Brian and since they had me as their Justin, they were thrilled. Damn, I thought to myself. Gale Harold is fucking hot! When they asked me if I would film an on-screen kiss as part of the casting, I was thrilled! I walked up to him and he just looked down into my eyes with his hazel eyes and he said, "Hey." I said "hey" in return but before I could say more he lunged at me and passionately kissed me.

It wasn't until later that I overheard the directors say that Gale is straight. He must be a damn good actor if he could fool me, an obviously gay man. My gaydar didn't even make a blip. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but instantaneously I was disappointed. I wondered how I would feel doing sex scenes with him when I obviously knew he was straight. I wondered if even though he was straight, whether he would get a hard-on being that close with the friction and everything. Guys could get hard basically by rubbing up against a tree and I didn't mind being the tree Gale got hard on, no pun intended, at least not immeasurably intended. Filming was to commence the following week and Gale walked up next to me.

"Hey, so other than sticking my tongue down your throat, I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm…"

"You're Gale Harold," I blurted out without a moment's thought. He laughed at me.

"Yes, that's me. And you're Randy Harrison," he emphatically stated while giving me a Brian-esque smirk. He held out his hand and when I took his in mine, I felt a fire so intense that I had never felt before with anyone else. I took my hand away quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice my haste. He didn't seem to notice anything. "They told me to come over here since they are going to show us where our trailers are."

"Oh, okay," I said sheepishly. I wasn't a shy person so why was it that I couldn't get myself to spew out more than a few words? Before I had any more chances to reflect on the awkwardness of the situation that I was feeling, a stagehand came up to us to give us the tour of the studio and of our dressing rooms.

The dressing rooms were spacious enough for two people. I couldn't get my head out of the gutter soon enough before I was catapulted into visions of having hot and passionate sex with Gale. My thoughts were interceded by Gale's voice. Apparently the tour was over, "Thanks for showing me around. I've gotta get going. Nice meeting you, Randy," he smiled and reached out to shake my hand again.

"The pleasure was all mine," I said and I shook my head in disbelief that I was being that frank and open with a man I had just met. Soon I would be naked or nearly naked with him so I had to get all of the awkwardness out of the way now, however possible or impossible that may turn out to be. I had to get over it before it took me over. Gale turned and walked out of the trailer that was determined to be mine and I didn't see him again until the day before shooting began.


	2. Close Encounter

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Author's Note + Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters nor do I stake claim on any of them. I am simply an adoring fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Please, if you take offence to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this. It is not for you. But if you are like me and love QAF and these brilliant actors, then by all means read ahead. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: **Close Encounter**

It was time to film the first sex scene between Brian and Justin. All of the scenes were shot out of order that day since sex scenes were usually filmed last anyways. I was nervous as hell even though I knew what I had signed on for before accepting the part. I knew it would be controversial. What I didn't count on was the fact that Gale Harold would be so damn gorgeous. He was so ruggedly handsome I could barely stand it. Just being in the same room with him was insanely difficult regardless on if there were other people in the room or not. To be in the same room with him while naked took things to a whole new higher level. I didn't know how I was going to be able to prevent myself from getting hard even with those ridiculous cock socks as a barrier.

We had gone over the scene with the producers to get a feel for what they expected from us. It made me a little more comfortable knowing it was majorly choreographed. Also, the fact we would be wearing cock socks hopefully would be a turn-off, but like I said before, that would be the only item of clothing separating me from the Adonis that is Gale Harold. I mean come on, right? Anyways, after leaving the producer's office, Gale walked me back to my trailer, which _wasn't_ awkward in the least. I didn't even realize Gale had said anything to me until I noticed he was looking at me doing a Brian Kinney eyebrow raise.

"Um, sorry Gale. What did you say?"

"I said, the whole thing doesn't seem too bad, does it?"

"What doesn't?" If he didn't think I had mental problems before, now I wasn't so sure what he was thinking. It was completely obvious by now I wasn't paying attention. It was plain to see to him that my mind seemed to be preoccupied on something else, only what he didn't know was that I was focusing on how beautiful his body looked.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with the one eyebrow still up in the air.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. I was just going over my lines in my head," I covered. Smooth move there, Randy, I thought to myself. "What were you talking about?"

"The scene that we have to do. Our first_ sex_ scene, he replied while nudging me in the arm. If only he knew.

"Oh, yeah. I like how they are making sure we are comfortable with everything."

"Would you have any reason to feel uncomfortable if they didn't talk us through it?"

"What? Me? Uh, no, not at all," I replied shakily.

"Good. I want you to be comfortable. If there's anything else that _I _can do to reassure you, let me know."

"Thanks, Gale. That's really nice of you!" I didn't notice we were already at my trailer. I didn't want him to leave.

"Well, here we are," Gale pointed out. "Do you wanna do something?"

"Um, I was planning on looking at the script and starting to memorize my lines. You know, really memorize them. Seeing as it's our job. We're filming the sex scene tomorrow afternoon," I replied. I totally wanted to say yes but I really could not fall for my _straight _co-star, extra emphasis on the 'straight.' I had to get over this crush before it really got me into trouble.

"We can practice if you want. I really want to do an accurate portrayal of this. Since I'm not exactly experienced with this kind of stuff, I want to make sure I'm making it as believable and realistic as possible," Gale responded while shuffling his feet. I could tell how dedicated he was and by his movements I could tell he was really concerned about fucking things up.

"Um, okay. Sure. Come on in," I said while unlocking my door. I hadn't really set things up in there yet since we had just gotten on set a few days ago. At least I had a couch to sit on. Where we would practice the 'faux sex' I didn't know. The couch wasn't exactly a king size bed, or queen for that matter. "Want a beer?" I asked him as I took off my coat and set it down on the fold up chair next to the fold up table. Everything was fold up in this place.

"Yes, please," Gale responded while mimicking his action of removing his jacket. "Haven't decorated much yet?"

"Nah, hadn't gotten around to it yet. I will, though. Definitely. By next week this will be a totally Randy zone," I replied to him and then I realized he didn't really know who I was as a person. I was kind of afraid he'd find out my secret. There were no cameras nor any cock socks, so practicing this would be much more difficult than I wanted it to be. We both take swigs of our beer and sit down on the couch. I sit as far away from him as possible. We talked about everything from the weather, our families, why we wanted to become actors. I didn't come back to reality until I saw the clock out of the corner of my eye. We had been talking for an hour and we would have to stop if we planned on getting any practicing in. "Um, Gale. I think we need to practice now."

"Oh, shit. You're right. We got a little caught up there, didn't we?" Gale laughed. "Um, Randy, where do you want to do this? There isn't exactly a lot of room in this trailer."

"I know. I was thinking the same thing."

"Why don't we just go to my apartment? We can grab some dinner on the way." I didn't think it was a good idea but I couldn't necessarily say no, could I? I promised him I'd help him get through this first scene while I honestly need enough strength just to make it through tonight in one piece. "All right," I told him. There was no way for me to get out of this. I basically got myself into this mess. We headed out and drove in his truck to this Mongolian BBQ place on the way back to his apartment. We got it for to go so we would have more freedom to do the scene later.

Thirty minutes later we were on Gale's bed. We knew what the producers wanted us to do so we didn't really have to look at it while practicing. We just went straight to it. I laid down on my back and he positioned himself on top of me. He hesitated for what seemed like a brief second when he grabbed my legs to put over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked him sheepishly.

"I have to have your legs over my shoulders, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," I laughed a nervous laugh. It didn't escape him.

"I'm sorry if this is weird," he put his head down.

"It's not weird at all," I told him and Gale looked up at me with a 'yeah, right' expression on his face. "Well maybe a little weird." I put my hands on the sides of his face and I just looked into his eyes for what seemed like a minute or two at least. He didn't stop me we were just looking at each other. We kissed each other, a Brian and Justin kiss. He could even tell the difference but after that first kiss I forgot that he was Gale and I was Randy and that we weren't really together. My growing erection rubbed up against his leg. I leaned in to feel his breath on my face and I almost kissed him again when he suddenly pulled away. I could tell he realized it was more Randy than Justin. My growing erection was

"Randy, what do you think you're doing? You're getting a little too into this," he replied. He didn't really get up from on top of me but he did recoil a bit at what we had almost done.

"I'm sorry, Gale. It's just. I'm actually gay, and your not exactly ugly, you know?"

He laughed one of those laughs that can just endear you to another person forever as long as he continued to still laugh like that. "I understand. I'm sorry I flipped out. This is just something I've never done before. It seems like things can get pretty intense. Kissing a man…it's more animalistic."

"I never thought of it that way before, but I guess you're right. Do you think you have the passion down for the scene, then?"

"yeah, I think I got the passion down. Thanks, Randy."

"Sure. I understand how much doing a good job means to you. I appreciate you doing this for the gay community. It means a lot that this kind of a project didn't scare you away."

"No. It needs to be done. Straight people need to see that gays are people, too." I simply smiled at him and nodded at him in response. He got up from the bed, "Randy, I'd hate to kick you out but I need to do a few things before tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. No problem. It is getting kind of late," I replied and got up off from the bed, too. He walked me out to the door and hugged me goodbye. As I walked out of his apartment I could tell he hadn't closed the door yet. He was lingering there. I didn't turn around to see what he was doing but I was silently praying he was checking out my ass. He sure would get to see it tomorrow. He'd better get used to it.


	3. The Scene and All It's Awkwardness for R

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Author's Note + Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters nor do I stake claim on any of them. I am simply an adoring fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Please, if you take offence to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this. It is not for you. But if you are like me and love QAF and these brilliant actors, then by all means read ahead. Enjoy! Also this chapter will be presented in **2 **parts, one in Randy's point of view and one in Gale's point of view TBC…

Chapter 3: **The Scene and All Its Awkwardness for Randy Harrison**

Filming was to commence and I was not ready in the slightest. How could one prepare themselves for being nearly naked with who you considered to be the hottest guy on the planet? We already filmed the kissing scene in the loft and the director's told us to take five. I walked over to where they had water bottles set up for us and I didn't notice that Gale was behind me.

"Ready?" He asked me while putting his arm around my waist. His actions shocked me so I pulled away.

"Um, yeah, sure." I really wanted to get it over with but I tried to not let it show. I only had a moment to have some water before the director called everyone back to the set. Luckily, it was a closed set and there wouldn't be many spectators. They instructed us to strip in makeup and they had us put our cock socks on. The director's called action and we enacted the scene where Brian is jacking Justin of while on the phone. That scene wasn't that bad and we finished it in one take.

We already had filmed the hospital scenes separately and all we had left to film was the actual sex scene. They summoned us back to the set and we took our places. The scene started out perfectly fine but when I put my legs over his shoulders I started laughing mid-take while I was oblivious to the fact that the cameras had already started rolling.

"What's so funny?" Gale asked. The tone in his voice suggested he was offended. I did not want him to think that, at all. "Am I doing it wrong or something?" I couldn't help but smile at him to reassure him.

"No, you're not. It's just that, usually I'm a top," I responded a bit cheekily.

"Oh, is that right?" He responded in the very Brian-esque tongue-in-cheek manner that would become his trademark. "I guess we'll both be learning something, then.

"No, silly," I playfully slapped his arm. Did he really think I had never bottomed before? "I didn't say I've never bottomed, I'm just saying I'm generally a top." I could tell the director and the crew were getting antsy for us to resume the scene, so I tried to end the conversation, but apparently Gale wasn't finished putting in his two cents. He always had to have the last word; I would find that out soon enough.

"Oh, okay, good to know. I'll try to remember that," he responded matter-of-factly.

I didn't voice my confusion to what he just said to me out loud, but it made me wonder what he meant by that. Was he leaving it open to the possibility that something might happen? Was he _implying _something would happen? There was only one small obstruction I kept encountering in the way; he was straight, or at least he claimed to be. The directors informed us that we were to start the scene from the top once again. I just wanted to get through it for Pete's sake. I had other motivations than just getting Gale off from being on top of me since the weight was starting to bother me; I also wanted to get through it so I could go back to my trailer or my apartment and jerk off. Probably the latter, considering I definitely didn't want any peeping toms or anyone walking in by mistake. That I would definitely not appreciate. Boy, I needed this session of me-time. We got through the scene and I exhaled a sigh of relief once it was over. I felt like it turned out crappy, but apparently it was good enough because the directors called cut and one of them complimented us on our hard work. I couldn't wait to remove this damn cock sock and get the makeup off of my ass. I left Gale laying on the bed and hurried off set. I needed to get away before he realized just how much of an effect he had on me. I knew we had another sex scene to film the next day so I had to get things together by then. Was it possible? Could I do this again tomorrow? I had no other choice. Oh, boy, what did I sign up for, or _didn't_?

TBC


	4. The Scene and All It's Awkwardness for G

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Author's Note + Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters nor do I stake claim on any of them. I am simply an adoring fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Please, if you take offence to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this. It is not for you. But if you are like me and love QAF and these brilliant actors, then by all means read ahead. Enjoy! Here is the same scene from Gale's point of view like I promised.

Chapter 4: **The Scene and All Its Awkwardness for Gale Harold**

It was time to return back from the break after filming the scene where Brian jerks Justin off. We only had one more scene to film and it was the scene where Brian would take Justin's virginity. I _knew _lying on top of Randy wouldn't be easy. I had never been intimate with a man even though it was my job to portray this relationship as honestly and seriously as possible. It wasn't just my inexperience that was making me feel this would be extremely difficult for me. There was something about Randy and my reaction to him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Was it simply attraction? Or something more? I had never been attracted to a man before. I could chalk it up to pure nervousness about the scene and how close we would be to one another's genitals, but the cameras hadn't even started rolling, yet. Maybe it goes back to what happened between us in Randy's trailer. I could tell he forgot for a minute that he was supposed to be Justin and I was supposed to be Brian. It felt like it was a bit of Randy thrown into the mix wishing it were Randy and I. For a second, I admit I forgot who we were supposed to be, too. This was just a job and I shouldn't have let it get to me. I know who I am and I am straight. There was no point in having doubts surface at this point in my life. I'm 30, I like to sleep with women. I didn't have anything else to compare it to and maybe if I did I wouldn't be straight anymore. I couldn't go there, however. I had to keep up appearances.

I walked on set and noticed Randy was already there talking to the directors. I braced myself and walked over to announce my presence. Randy noticed me and I could tell he was embarrassed by that was made obvious by the great crimson shade of his now reddened cheeks. Randy's eyes were really vibrant when he was embarrassed and I was momentarily mesmerized by them.

"You ready, boys? Been back to hair and makeup to touch up?" The director asked us each in turn.

Makeup, that's right. I forgot to go to makeup. What was wrong with me? "Um, no. I was just heading over there, now," I said. I could tell that Randy knew I was lying.

"All right, well we're scheduled to start filming the scene in fifteen. All right?"

We both nodded in unison. Randy flashed me a smile that would become Justin's trademark. Gosh, he was beautiful. No one looked like Randy. He was unique and that's what I first noticed about him. I knew we'd be good friends. He had the same outlook on life that I did. He had a fuck-em-all attitude to those who didn't understand his lifestyle. I was the same way about my marijuana usage. It was just a part of my life and if anyone didn't like it or accept it, that was their own damn problem. I could tell Randy would understand me and I wanted to give him a chance to.

"You ready, Gale? Feel like you got enough practice in?"

"Yeah, thanks for your help."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Listen…," we both said at the same time.

"You go first," I said to Randy.

"I'm sorry if the other day was awkward for you. I kind of got a bit ahead of myself."

"Oh, no problem. I totally understand," I brushed it off.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I can get hard rubbing up against a tree. We're men, it's all right. Regardless of our sexual orientations, we're still men so it's nothing to worry your pretty little head about," I flashed him a dazzler of my own, although I could never radiate as much beauty as Randy did when he smiled.

"You think I'm pretty?" Randy joked around batting his eyelashes and he playfully punched me in the shoulder. I felt that while that was altogether ridiculous, it was also kind of endearing. I simply smiled back in response. What else could I have said? That: yeah, you're gorgeous? I'd have to explain myself and if I couldn't even explain my actions and thoughts lately to myself, how could I possibly explain it to him? Luckily, I didn't have to respond because t6he director dragged me to makeup. I forgot where I needed to be for a minute. I let them put makeup on my ass which was really awkward, by the way. I'd have to get used to it, among other things, like being so close to Randy all the time, cough, cough.

I made my way back to set and nothing would prepare me for what would occur next. We were in positions to film; me on top and Randy underneath me. I had to get into my dominant state of mind and remember I was the one who was supposed to be experienced at this sort of thing, which was kind of ironic when one thought about it. When I put Randy's legs over my shoulders he burst out into a fit of laughter, right after they had started filming.

"What's so funny? Am I doing it wrong, or something?" I asked him, alluding to my feeling offended.

"No, you're not," he responded. "It's just, usually I'm a top.

"Oh, is that right? I guess we'll both be learning something, then" How in the hell was I supposed to respond to that?

"No, silly. I didn't say I've never bottomed, I'm just saying I'm generally a top."

"Oh, okay, good to know. I'll try to remember that."

After I said that, I had instantly regretted it, or did I? I was having my doubts, miniscule as they might have been. I had always been into women but was there something better out there that I was missing? I found Randy attractive, most people would, but was that all it was? I didn't have too much time to think about it because my attention was re-directed to the scene. We were professionals, after all, and had a job to do. We took a break because it was hard to get the focus back on track after that interesting bout of conversation we just had. Once we came back after having a few minutes to cool ourselves down, we managed to finish the scene with most of our dignity intact. I didn't know if it was my imagination or was Randy actually into me a little bit? I knew I was good=looking from what people told me, but I wasn't the conceited type like Brian was. I needed reassurance once in a while to keep my self-esteem relatively on the high side. I needed to tap into that part of me because the character I signed on to play was extremely cocky and arrogant. I needed to be believable and in order to do that I had to bring out parts of me I didn't realize I had in me, if I even did, at all. I loved acting, I could be whoever I wanted to be without actually needing to live with the consequences. It was rewarding, and it managed to pay the bills. I had accumulated quite a sum of debt over the past few years. I had to experiment a lot with many different jobs until I found the one, at least I hoped I found the one, that would sustain me for the rest of my life. I knew my parents wanted me to settle down, but I couldn't find a woman who could hold my interests for very long. I got bored, as superficial as that sounded.

We were free to go and Randy hurried out of the set before I could get a word in edgewise to say goodbye. He skedaddled from the room like a bat-outta-hell. After getting the obnoxious makeup off of my ass, I was all set to go home and get baked for a bit. I remembered we had another sex scene to film the next day and I knew I had to get myself into a relaxed state in order to gather the emotions I needed to put my all into the show the next day.


	5. A Blooming Friendship and a Hint of Some

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Author's Note + Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters nor do I stake claim on any of them. I am simply an adoring fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Please, if you take offence to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this. It is not for you. But if you are like me and love QAF and these brilliant actors, then by all means read ahead. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: **A Blooming Friendship and a Hint of Something More**

Over the past two months, Randy and I became really close. The awkwardness seemed to fade away as the days went by. Each scene got a little easier and I was finding it much simpler to act out the scenes that required me to be in my near-nude state. I was much more comfortable in my scenes with Randy than I was with any of the tricks Brian was supposed to hook up with. Brian could get anybody he wanted and even though I got hit on as much as he did, I just wasn't into the whole promiscuity aspect but I wasn't into the whole long-term dating thing, so where did that leave me? I was again left in the middle of things, referring also to my doubts regarding Randy.

Instead of just going home after we finished filming, Randy has been coming over to my place. We usually ended up getting high together and this night was no different. Randy brought over a bottle of Goldschlagger and I really hated that shit but Randy begged me to take a shot. I couldn't resist anything he asked o me and that was becoming more and more apparent, no matter how ludicrous or off base the request seemed to be. We also had this thing between us where we were constantly touching in some way whether we were watching TV and our knees were touching, or if we were just relaxing at some work-related event we had our arms around each other. Nobody really gave us any lip about it or really paid much attention. They just figured that was the way things were. It was comfortable and it wasn't sexual at all. I wasn't sure if that disappointed me or not but I definitely felt something, though. That much could be extracted. I wasn't too overly eager to figure out, either. I was comfortable with the way things were and I wasn't ready for that change.

When Randy got drunk it was not a pretty sight. He knew that but continued to do it, anyways. Quite a few shots later, Randy was almost completely incapacitated to the point his speech was unintelligible and his step was sans balance.

"Okay, Rands I'm cutting you off."

"But why? I'm not drunk," he responded while swaggering back and forth.

I reached out and grabbed him so as to prevent him from falling over flat on his face or on his ass. I didn't want him waking up with a sore ass in the morning thinking it was from something other than a face-plant. I led him over to the bed. There was no way he would be going home tonight. I needed him to make sure he was where I could keep an eye on him. After I laid him down I started removing his clothes. I realized he wasn't wearing underwear. He was taking a page out of Brian's book and going commando. That would be awkward, but the sight of his flaccid cock did nothing for me. It wasn't like I had never seen it, before. Sure, we wore cock socks when filming but I was still able to get a glimpse now and again in makeup when they put that dreadful makeup on our asses. At least we didn't break out from whatever it was they used on us.

"Gale, stop. What are you doing?"

"I'm taking your clothes off, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"But why?"

"Because you're clearly unfit to do that, yourself. Now come on don't be so stubborn." I resumed taking off his shirt seeing as everything else was already off.

"You're a good friend, Gale. A really good friend. I'm glad I met you."

"Me too, Rands. Me, too. Now get some rest," I responded while pulling the duvet over him.

I made sure Randy was all secured up under the blankets and I turned to go to sleep on the couch in the living room.

"Gale, where are you going? You're not leaving, are you?"

"No, it's my apartment, Rands. I'm just going to sleep on the couch."

"Don't."

I turned to look at him with a Brian-esque eyebrow raise.

"I mean, please? Stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

"I don't think that's necessarily a good idea."

"Please," he pleaded once again.

How could I deny him anything? That was just it, I couldn't, as I had already established before. I took off my clothes without replying. I was actually wearing underwear. Boxers to be exact. I got into bed beside him and rolled over to the left side of the bed that was unoccupied by Randy's lithe body. It wasn't the side of the bed I usually slept on, but I would make due. My back was faced away from him and he spooned up behind me. Okay, that wasn't awkward in the slightest. We soon fell asleep and I woke up a little while later and I was facing him and I had my arms around him. I couldn't move in case he would wake up and I didn't have the heart to do that. It wasn't that bad, after all. I actually didn't mind it but I didn't want to think about that. I wasn't _ready _to think about that and what it would mean.


	6. And Then We Kiss

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Author's Note + Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters nor do I stake claim on any of them. I am simply an adoring fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Please, if you take offence to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this. It is not for you. But if you are like me and love QAF and these brilliant actors, then by all means read ahead. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: **…And Then We Kiss**

**Randy's POV:**

The following morning when I woke up, I was surprised to see the positions we were in. Gale really was an Adonis even when he slept. Someone shouldn't be that beautiful but that was what Gale was. I didn't want things to be awkward between us and I didn't know how he would react if he saw how closely pressed up against me he was. I did the only thing I could do. I left. I didn't leave, though, without saying goodbye. I owed him more than that considering he basically took care of my drunk self. He could have by all means taken advantage of me, but didn't. He was a perfect gentleman. Except, at first, I was rather shocked to find I wasn't wearing any pants. I then remembered I had decided to go commando, so Gale's chivalry was still intact. So, rather than just simply skipping out, I left a note.

_Gale,_

_Thanks for last night. I really appreciate it. let me take you to dinner tonight to make it up to you? Call me._

_Randy_

I headed home to shower and wait for Gale's call. I was gifted with having mild hangover symptoms. It was the only reason I kept on drinking. I wasn't a drunk. I wasn't as into liquor as Gale was into pot, although, I did that once in awhile, too. I loved the way Gale smelled. It was a mix of cigarettes, pot and cologne. One would think it would be dizzying, having all of those strong scents drifting to your nasal passages at one time, but he was able to pull it off and still be extremely intoxicating. Luckily, it was the weekend so I didn't have any lines to memorize. I couldn't get Gale out of my mind! Did he think of me as much as I thought about him?

**Gale's POV:**

I woke up with the absence of Randy and the bedside table was laden with a note in what I recognized to be Randy's scroll. I decided I'd read it later. For now I just needed to smell the scent that was uniquely Randy's. Rolling over to where he was sleeping last night, and face down, I inhaled the hints of Randy's residual presence left behind, a mixture of mint and cherries. I missed him but there was a part of me that wasn't willing to acknowledge that fully. After a few minutes, I decided to get up and read his note. I could definitely do dinner later. I mean how awkward could it be? It was just dinner, right? I picked up the phone and dialed his number. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hey, is seven okay for dinner? Pick me up? Yeah, that sounds good. See you later."

The hours went by faster than I anticipated and before I knew it, there was a knock at my door. I hesitated for a fraction of a second before opening the door. What was wrong with me? We were friends, really good friends. So why was I freaking out about this? It wasn't like it was a date or anything like that. There was Randy and at the first sight of him, excitement came over me down to the very core of my being.

"Hey," Randy said, flashing his trademarked 'Sunshine' smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. To where, exactly?"

"You'll see, you're going to love it!" He cheerily reached out and grabbed my hand to drag me out the door.

"All right, all right," I laughed.

The majority of the car ride passed in silence and I couldn't stop wringing my hands.

"Everything all right over there, Gale?"

"What? Oh, yeah, everything's great!"

"You sure? You seem nervous or something."

Or something, I thought. "No, not at all. Just anxious to try this place and besides, I'm starving."

"Me too. That's good because we're here," Randy tentatively replied.

Dinner was great. Randy was right, I did love this place. The awkwardness from the car ride seemed to dissipate and dwindle away into the void. Randy always knew what to say to make me laugh undeniably hard. So hard, I almost pissed myself. Luckily that didn't happen. I forgot that Randy was paying, but I was reminded when he took out his wallet. I felt uncomfortable that he was footing the bill. My pride set in and it was determined to not move an inch. It was hard for me to relinquish its hold on me. I didn't know it then, but later on I would have no problem relinquishing my control.

We decided to go grab a beer at his place, afterwards. Once we got there, we put on a cheesy noir film, which I found out were Randy's absolute favorite type of movie. Secretly, I loved it and I realized then and there that he already knew I would. We relaxed into a comfortable silence. Clumsily, I knocked over my beer that ruined the serenity. We both bent down at the same time and our hands touched. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. A mixture of electricity and something I couldn't adequately describe with words. I pulled my hand away as if I had been in contact with a hot burner.

"I'm so sorry about that, Rands. I'll go clean it up," I responded frantically trying to get up, when all of a sudden Randy grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry about it, Gale. I'll clean it up later. It's not a big deal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you really think that is the first time a stud such as yourself spilled a beer all over my floor?"

"Oh, really?" I responded tongue in cheek. "How _many_ others?"

"A few," Randy cockily revealed.

I sat back down on the couch and we just started into each other's eyes for a moment. The film noir was all about forgotten…and then we kissed. At first, it was just a tender peck then it transcended into an exploratory endeavor when I introduced my tongue to his compliant mouth. I obliged and tasted that mouth like there was no tomorrow. He tasted so good and he was an amazing kisser. I knew that from on set, but this was different. This was a kiss just reserved for me. We broke apart, gasping for breath a few moments later.

"What – was – that?" I gasped out.

"I have no fucking clue. But whatever it was, I want to do it again," Randy responded while maneuvering himself so that he was straddling my legs. I hesitated for a few moments then I pulled away.

"Um, no, I can't. I have to go. I'm sorry." I gathered up all of my things and shot out of dodge.

"Wait, Gale!" Randy got up to try to stop me.

"I'll see you on set," I replied while slamming his door. Once outside, I leaned up with my back against the door and I took deep breaths. I just had a date with Randy Harrison, and then we kissed. I had to figure out what the ramifications of this were going to be and what they might lead to.


	7. I'm Just Not Wired That Way

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Author's Note + Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters nor do I stake claim on any of them. I am simply an adoring fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Please, if you take offence to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this. It is not for you. But if you are like me and love QAF and these brilliant actors, then by all means read ahead. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: **I'm Just Not Wired That Way**

**Randy's POV:**

I was shocked to say the least. Gale just stormed out of here like it was judgment day or something. Was it just me? Because I was sure we both equally enjoyed our newfound emergence of what seemed to be an epiphany on Gale's part. Why did I always fall for the unattainable? Especially the drop-dead gorgeous ones and those laden with issues. Well, I wouldn't let it expand to interfere with the professional.

**Gale's POV:**

I knew that was a shitty thing to do, just up and leaving like that. But I couldn't just sit there and let things progress. Progress to what, exactly? Sex? Something I for sure couldn't handle? Because that was what was awaiting me if I had stayed. I couldn't emotionally handle the aftermath of that oh so very intimate act. But maybe I should have given myself some credit. And Randy, too. I knew he would never let me do something I would regret. He would never use me or hurt me, of that I was absolutely a hundred percent positive. So why couldn't I gather up the balls to tell him we needed to stop? But no, I had to run away like a little sissy. I was an adult, was I not? Hell, I was older than Randy and yet I regressed to an emotional maturity level of a love-struck teenager. But I wasn't even in love with Randy. I had never been attracted to men. Was I just Randysexual? My God I knew that would be a catch phrase out there somewhere once the show aired. Everyone would assume we were really fucking in real life. That was perfectly logical to them and I didn't know but it was also perfectly logical to me. After all, it wouldn't be the first time someone has fallen for one of their costars. Only, I just wasn't wired that way. I wasn't that person. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy our little exploration. Quite the contrary, it was that I did.

**Randy's POV:**

I walked on set to find that gale apparently wasn't there yet. We had a scene to film in half an hour and he wasn't there. I walked into hair and makeup and he wasn't there, either. Where the hell else could he be? He wouldn't just up and not show would he? No, that would be highly unprofessional of him. Suddenly, it came to me. I knew where he was, I figuratively smacked myself upside the head. It should have been obvious to me where he was from the moment I couldn't find him. I headed outside and walked over to the one place he for sure had to be and sure enough, there he was. Right next to his truck smoking a cigarette. He didn't notice me at first but when he did he almost got this deer stuck in headlights kind of gaze. He started to back away.

"Oh no you don't, Gale! You don't get to just run away again! Let's talk about this!"

Gale sighed and exhaled the large breath of air he must have been concealing in his lungs upon seeing my emergence.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just-"

I interrupted him, "Stop. You don't have to explain. I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You didn't like it. I understand. Let's just move past it, yeah?"

"That's actually not it, at all."

"It isn't?" I responded with an inkling of help.

"No, I mean, it was different. And weird, but not necessarily bad."

"Then what's the problem? Why did you stop?"

"Because I'm. not. gay. I've never been attracted to men. It's just you so far," Gale responded nervously while shuffling his feet.

I couldn't help thinking he looked like a kid caught with his pants down. "You're attracted to me?" I broke out into a near Sunshine-quality smile.

"That's not the point, Rands. I might be attracted to you but it can't go anywhere. I can't go anywhere with it. I'm straight, Randy. We need to just be friends, if that is even possible now."

"Of course it is." I walked up to him, closing the gap and I wrapped my arms around him in a firm friendly embrace. I could tell that gale relaxed a bit and he signed into my hair and took a deep breath inhaling my scent. "Of course we can be friends."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes and I was so tempted to kiss him so is settled with giving him a peck on the cheek.

"And I'm always here if you need to talk. Or even if you want to. I know this must be confusing for you but hopefully I can help with some of that."

"Okay. Thanks Randy, I really appreciate it."

I smiled up at him. "Sure, anytime. What are friends for?"

Gale put his hand on my shoulder for a second and then walked past me. He put his cigarette out as he headed back into the studio. I exhaled deeply and I, too, went back in. I was so fucked.


	8. Stuck In a NoGo Zone

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Author's Note + Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters nor do I stake claim on any of them. I am simply an adoring fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Please, if you take offence to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this. It is not for you. But if you are like me and love QAF and these brilliant actors, then by all means read ahead. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: **Stuck In a No-Go Zone**

**Randy's POV:**

Things never went back to normal. Not exactly like the way things were before. After our 'heart-to-heart' a few weeks back, things were just different. Regardless whether we stayed in or went out, we never touched. Our hugging had been extinguished basically to the point of no existence. He wouldn't even brush past me or put his hand on my shoulder. It must have taken a lot of restraint on his part. It takes work to not touch someone even if they are just your friends. Our contact was one of the things that kept me grounded in our friendship and made me feel secure that we were really forging a lasting bond that would extend past the show once it ended. Now that that closeness was gone, I felt lost and impassionate. We hung out as much as before but it definitely lost its excitement and thrill. Don't get me wrong, I was always excited to see Gale, there just wasn't anymore hope involved in us spending time together.

Not that I was really hoping for things to happen. I admit that I might have pushed my luck when we kissed. I just had felt so sure that he wanted it, too based on the vibes that I was getting from him. But of course, I let the lust that I had for him get in the way of my better judgment. How did I expect Gale to react? Even if he had anticipated my action or even longed for it, himself, what would he know to do with that? He had never felt anything for a man before and here I was banking he would be okay with everything. Again, stupid Randy, I didn't think.

**Gale's POV:**

I didn't know what the fuck was wrong with me. No matter how often I saw him after our talk, I couldn't bear to touch him. The thought of touching him scared me because just that simple act elicited an emotional and not to mention physical response within me. It was painful just to graze his arm with my hand. Big flashing neon lights were flashing before my eyes but I chose to ignore them because I didn't know how to face them. I could tell Randy was not happy with the turn our relationship had taken but what else could I have done? I knew Randy told me I could talk to him whenever I needed to or wanted to, but he was too involved. I needed a neutral party but I would never ask to gain such an audience. Damn pride. I was also afraid of what it would mean if I let myself feel something for Randy. I didn't know what it was like to be in a relationship with a man, let alone be out as a gay man to be seen by others and ridiculed. It wasn't so much the ridicule from others that was bothering me, even though I was afraid of my parent's reactions. They weren't too happy with this part I decided to take. My mom was a devout Pentecostal Christian and while my father wasn't as religious as her, he still looked down on what I had chosen to do for my profession.

They were proud, they just wished I had chosen a different part in order to get noticed. I was noticed all right, guys checked me out on set all the time. It didn't necessarily make me uncomfortable, because I wasn't turned on by any of them. It was just Randy. By God, only Randy. What the fuck was I supposed to do? The feelings I had inside have become so unbearable. If things didn't improve I would definitely have to confront him to find out what the hell is wrong with me and what I could possibly do about it so that it made some sort of functional sense. I knew though, that being stuck in this no-go zone that we were in was not fair to both of us. Something had to be done, but would I have the courage to take the next step?


	9. Separation's End

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:**I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters nor do I stake claim on any of them. I am simply an adoring fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will.

**PLEASE READ! Updated Author's Note: **I think this might be the last chapter. If you want to see more, either in the form of an epilogue, a sequel or just continuation of this same story, please review and let me know. If you want more I can be persuaded. Also, please, if anyone takes offence to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this. But if you are like me and love QAF and these brilliant actors, then by all means read ahead. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Separation's End

**Gale's POV:**

The last few weeks have been tough. No, let me rephrase that, they have been fucking intolerable. Randy and I had more sex scenes to film in a short amount of time than we had when the show started. The scene where Brian had to ravish Justin in a hotel room practically did me in. When I saw Randy there in that robe, my heart almost leapt out of my chest. I was supposed to be in character. Of course, I wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about what was right underneath that robe. Was I turned on? The question should have been when _wasn't _I turned on now? I couldn't walk by Randy without getting a hard on. Our relationship was strained enough without touching. It was almost as if I was abstaining from sex all together. During this whole thing my hand had been my best friend. But I wasn't satisfied and I knew I wouldn't be until I got a taste of Randy. This scared me shitless that I was becoming so dependent on him. I needed to see him at least once a week off of the set. I missed him too much for it to extend past that. Fuck, I was beginning to fall in love with him, which meant things were about to get a whole lot more complicated. Great.

**Randy's POV:**

I could tell that Gale is about to arrive at his breaking point. I saw the gazes he gave me when he thought I wasn't looking. I was a gay man, I could have my back toward someone and feel their eyes burning into me. With Gale it was no different. I could feel his stare all the way across the room. I felt bad for him. This was a difficult time for him, for anyone confused about their sexual identities. I wanted to help him but then again I didn't want to get caught up in the middle, like I wasn't already? Yeah, right. I wanted Gale and I wanted him for more than just a fuck. I wanted him in my life, as a partner. I knew that was overstepping my dream quota but I couldn't help it. I was in love with him, I knew that now. But I couldn't push things no matter what. He was already fragile and standing on the edge and I wanted to avoid pushing him off from it if I could. I knew he would come talk to me sooner or later, I didn't expect it to be so soon, though. The fact we still weren't touching each other was getting to the both of us. I could tell.

**Gale's POV:**

I wondered if Randy knew the extent of my feelings for him. There was no one else I could talk to about them. I knew what I had to do. I had to confess how I felt about him and just wait to be hit with the aftermath of such a revelation. Would Randy laugh in my face and tell me there was no chance in hell he could ever fall in love with someone who has as many issues as I did? My self esteem had gotten so low lately that that seemed like it could be a plausible effect. But there was something in Randy's eyes that said differently. That he understood my confusion and he would help me through it. But I didn't want things with Randy to just be about sex. But could I really be with him? What if we began a relationship and then I realized it was just a phase? I couldn't hurt Randy like that. I didn't want to take that risk. Maybe things could just be casual for a while until I figured out what the hell I truly wanted. I just didn't want to string Randy along for the ride. That is probably something we'd need to discuss.

I knew that Randy was on set even though we didn't have to film any scenes together today. Randy was in every episode of the series just like I was, we just weren't always together. I knew he was on break for the next hour and a half so I decided to stop by his trailer. I could already picture what he was doing. No, I wasn't imagining him naked, you pervs, although that could be a possibility sometime in the near future. He was probably reading, it was one of his favorite things to do.

I didn't know how long I stood outside of his trailer for, but I finally got up the courage to knock when suddenly the door flew open and hit me straight in the face. Damn, Randy had some right arm. I fell down the two steps leading up to his trailer and I was lying there.

"Oh fuck! Gale I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He panicked. He started touching me all over to make sure I was all right.

"Geez, watch when you open that thing," I groaned while trying to get up.

"Don't try to get up, Gale. I feel so bad. Wait," Randy paused. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough, I guess."

"I'm going to go get a doctor."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. No doctors. Please. I hate doctors."

"You could have a concussion!"

"I don't care. I've had plenty of those. I know what to do. Can you help me up and into your trailer? I need to lie down on something more comfortable than the cement."

"Oh, right. Okay." He helped pick me up so that I was leaning on his shoulder. We walked into the trailer and he guided me over to the couch. I lied down on it and squinted while trying to look up at him.

"Can I have a wet washcloth?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure." He brought it over to me and hesitated before putting it on my forehead. He started pushing gently on it.

"I can do that."

"No, let me. It's the least I could do."

After a few moments of silence, Randy started speaking again. "Gale, what were you doing outside of my door, anyways. Did you come to talk?"

"Yeah. But I changed my mind."

"I can see that something has been going on with you, Gale. And if you're not going to talk about it then I will."

"Great. One good thing came from getting hit in the head with a door. All these thoughts and doubts have temporarily stopped even if just for a minute. Now they're back."

"I thought you didn't want to talk."

"I guess my brain didn't listen."

"What do you mean all your thoughts and doubts? About what?"

"About us. And how I feel about us."

"What do you mean, us, Gale? You told me you didn't want there to be an us. You practically ran away when we momentarily became a "We" a few weeks ago."

"I know that I shouldn't have done that. and I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to apologize for that."

"No more. I just want to know how you truly feel about me. Everything needs to get out in the open. Why don't you touch me anymore?"

"I can't, Randy. I can't do this."

"Yes you can, do I look scary to you? You can tell me!"

"Oh, yeah, you're scary all right," I responded sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "It's just. I've never done this before, okay?"

"I know. That's perfectly okay, Gale. How this works is you just talk to me and I'll figure everything out for you."

"If only it was that easy."

"It is, Gale. Try it."

I hesitated and looked around the room to see if there was some way I could escape this conversation but I hit a brick wall. There was no way out. In fact, if I tried to weasel my way out I would most definitely had lost my mind. I needed to get all of this out in the open, damn the consequences.

"Randy, I think I'm in love with you, or I'm falling in love with you," I shyly responded and then looked away.

"Don't do that, Gale, don't hide from me," he retaliated by turning my head towards him, gently. "It's okay. I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"That's just it, Gale. You're not letting me get a word in edgewise so that I could tell you that – I love you, too."

"I just don't want to disappoint you."

"You're not going to disappoint me. Stop thinking that way."

"But what if this is just a phase. What if I'm not even gay? What if I'm just -"

"If you say Randysexual I will hit you over the head and you will have a guaranteed concussion."

"Ha-ha, that phrase is finally out there, huh? I knew it was only a matter of time."

"You knew, huh?" Randy laughed as well, I loved his laugh. It was refreshing.

Randy's facial expressions became really serious as he looked into my eyes. I knew then he was going to kiss me. I wasn't going to make any effort I'd just lie there all wounded and look pretty. Wow did I just say pretty? Wow I must be gay, I chuckled silently to myself. Randy leaned in and placed a gentle chaste kiss on my lips. That was all we could have done in that moment, with my head and all.

"Now, does that feel like just a phase to you?"

"I don't know. I think I need to feel that again."

Randy once again leaned in and kissed me.

"Now?" Randy pleaded.

"Doesn't feel like a phase. But how do I know?"

"it just comes with time, Gale."

"See but that's exactly what I didn't want. I don't want to string you along because I _think _I'm in love with you. If I find out I'm not, then what? It leaves you hurt. I couldn't bear if it if I hurt you."

"Don't you think you should let me decide for myself I am willing to risk that? It would be my heart on the line, Gale. I want to give this a try. Give us, a try. I care too much about you to _not _accept the risk."

"That was a very convincing monologue."

"Yeah, it should be. I've been rehearsing it for weeks." We both started cracking up. At least Randy still was able to lighten the mood. I had a feeling he'd always be able to do that. "So no more of this 'us not touching business,' okay? You were trying way too hard."

"Thank God, that was hell for me."

"It was hell for me, too."

"Randy, about the sexual stuff- "

"Don't worry about that. We'll take it slow. I want to take my time with you, anyways."

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yep, but there's one more thing I have to do."

"And what's that?"

"This," Randy responded while crashing our lips together again, this time he licked my lips pleading for entrance. I let him and it seemed as if he tongue fucked every inch of my mouth. Not that I minded, I could get used to this. Separation, ended.


	10. Love In the Making Part One

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:**I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters nor do I stake claim on any of them. I am simply an adoring fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. And as always, if anyone takes offence to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this. Enjoy!

**PLEASE READ! Author's Note: **The readers persuaded me. I really wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this story. I came to a kind of writer's block. But I decided on at least a few more chapters. This one will be in two parts because I felt it was getting too long and also I just wrote as much as my mind would allow at the moment. Enjoy! Sorry for the cliffhanger.

Chapter 10: **Love In the Making Part One**

**Gale's POV:**

A month had passed since my little pow-wow with Randy that ended up changing everything. He had been the perfect gentleman. He didn't push me or get upset every time I told him I needed to stop. Which was nearly every time. It wasn't that I didn't want to be physically intimate with Randy, it was that I was honestly afraid I wouldn't be good enough for him. I had no previous experience with how to please a man other than the fact that I was one. Maybe that should have been a major help, but it wasn't. I knew how to please myself therefore I should be able to please my partner the same way. He realized my hesitancy and he promised me we could still continue to take it slow, no pressure but the pressure was on me whether Randy was the one applying it or not. He's fucked and been fucked by men and I was seriously lacking on both fronts. I trusted Randy with my life, so why couldn't I let him in? I was scared shitless but I didn't want my relationship with Randy to end. When we weren't trying to advance sexually, we had a great time. We went on dates, gosh I hate that word. We switched off paying from time to time which made me feel better and my pride wasn't getting in the way as much. I mean its not like there was a guy and a girl in the relationship which signified that the guy would pay. It was two guys and I was still oblivious to how certain things would work out due to that fact.

Our work on set didn't suffer, in fact, it got increasingly hotter. I guessed that all the pent up sexual frustration was enacted on the screen. We had comments from the director stating that we needed to tone down the action,w hich was something neither one of us had ever dreamed they would say to us. The show was all about performing risqué sexual acts, but between Brian and Justin, or at least Brian's part of the duo, it was supposed to be all lust and no love. But everyone knew that Brian was in love with Justin and that he was fucked, just like I was.

I wanted to make love to Randy so much and I knew I had to give in soon with the risk of losing him. I knew he told me we could go slow, but that only applies for so long. I needed to get the stick out of my ass and replace it with his cock, ASAP.

**Randy's POV:**

I finished up filming early, so I was able to go home and get a catnap. Gale and I both had our subsequent flats, but I basically lived at Gale's. I was always there and I had a key so I always headed there after filming even if he wasn't there. A part of me was hoping that when Gale got home we could engage in some extracurricular activities. Those were basically nil except for the occasional hand job and make-out session. I was going crazy but I meant what I said. I would give Gale as much time as he needed, hell, we were going to be together for a long time, if not forever, so we really had all the time in the world to get hot and heavy. That didn't mean I didn't want it any less, though. And I knew that Gale wanted it too, he was just scared. I needed to reassure him everything would be all right. I figured it had something to do with the doubt that he wouldn't know how to please me, since I was a man and not a woman. I thought he didn't want to do anything that might be wrong or uncomfortable but if anyone was privy to what a man would like, it was a man. And that's what Gale was. He was all man. And he was my man, I smiled at the thought.

I decided to shed my clothes, as I was in bed already. I loved to sleep in the nude and Gale and I both did that even when we were in bed together. It made things extra difficult when we both had morning hard-ons. I usually just ignored it and jumped into the shower, a very cold shower. I drifted off to sleep and I must have been extremely out of it because I didn't even register Gale's lithe body slip in under the covers next to mine. I didn't know how long he had been there or how long I had been out and I was awaken to Gale rubbing my shoulders.

"Randy? Randy, are you awake?"

"No, I wasn't, but I am now. What's up?" I rolled over so that I was facing him.

"I am."

"Huh?"

"I am," he responded while lifting the covers and looking down at his half-erect cock.

"Well that you are." I laughed. I didn't know how else to respond. "How long have I been out for? It's dark outside."

"Well, I don't know how long you were asleep before I got here, but it's been about 3 hours, its 8."

"Oh, shit. I must have been tired. How was the rest of shooting?"

"I don't know that yet. I guess I'll know when it happens."

"Geez, Gale. You must be fucking horny."

"I am. And I missed you." Gale leaned in to kiss me and who was I to refuse? I eagerly complied.

"Mmm. Mmm, Gale, stop." I quickly pulled away.

"Now you're the one stopping?" Gale let out one of his sexy throaty laughs.

"I just want to know what you have in mind."

"I've been thinking," Gale coaxed while running his fingers down my chest. It sent chills through my body and my abs rippled under his touch.

"Oh, yeah? That's never a good sign." Gale smacked me lightly on the chest.

"I want to do more things. More things in bed."

"Well you're gunna have to either tell me or show me."

"Randy. You know."

"No, Gale, I don't. And if you can't say it, then you aren't ready."

"I want to fuck. The hand jobs are just not cutting it, anymore, Rands."

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know. But I want to try, Randy. I need to know what this feels like, what you feel like. You know? Inside me," Gale shyly countered. "Just promise me one thing, or, two."

"Sure."

"Please be gentle, as gentle as possible."

"Of course, and what's the other?"

"What if I want to stop?"

"Gale, if you want to stop. I promise I will stop, no matter what point we are at. Okay? You call all of the shots, okay?"

"Okay, and one more question."

"Shoot," I shook my head at the irony of the statement.

"Will I ever get to make love to you? Would you ever let me?"

"Of course, I'm mainly a top, but I'll bottom for you once in a while. With give there's also gotta be some take. At least, that's how I want this relationship to be."

"Okay, cool. Because if I'm planning on only being with you for the rest of my life, I need to get some ass, too."

I whacked Gale on the arm. "You're such a freak."

"Maybe, but I'm your freak, right?"

"That's right." There was a silence that permeated through the room. I forgot what I was supposed to be doing and Gale would obviously not be much of help in that department.

I had never even fingered Gale before, things just hadn't progressed to that point yet, well technically they had but that was when Gale always stopped. I kept forgetting he was practically a virgin again, that was also more reason to why Gale might have been hesitant to do this in the past.

I broke the silence by kissing him. It was so gentle, almost as if Gale was fragile, which he kind of was. I wanted to go at his own pace so I let him take the lead. His body would let me know when he was truly ready for me to take him. Sure enough, Gale deepened the kiss. He put his arm around my waist and he pushed me over onto my back so that he was on top of me. He wound his hands through my hair. I could feel his erection pressing into mine causing a pleasant but near torturing pressure.

He reached down and started stroking my cock. God it felt so good! I pushed him over onto his back seeing as I knew he wasn't going to able to ride me his first time. I broke away, gasping.

"Gale. Tell me what you're ready for, tell me what you need."

"I want your fingers inside of me. Now. I _need _them." I could see the lust shimmering in those hazel depths. I kissed him again and reached for the lube, which was only at arms length in the dresser. I made sure Gale was stocked up on all of the things we would need, even if it wouldn't have been for a while. This would be a night that both of us would remember for a long time to come.


	11. Love In the Making Part Two

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters nor do I stake claim on any of them. I am simply a fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Enjoy! If anyone takes offense to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this.

**PLEASE READ! Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait especially since I left the first part off with a cliffhanger. But I'm motivated now to finish this chapter for you. I don't know if I will do more than one more chapter, so in your reviews let me know what you think I should do and I'll take it into consideration. Thank you!

Chapter 11: **Love In the Making Part Two**

**Randy's POV:**

Okay, that did it. That really fucking did it. Gale telling me he _needed _my fingers inside of him. I had never felt needed before and it felt fucking amazing. I couldn't wait to possess Gale. I already had is heart, but I wanted to have his soul and know that we were akin to each other like the sun is to our survival. Because that's what Gale was for me, my survival. That might have sounded corny to you, but I didn't care in the slightest. I was being romantic and silly but none of it mattered. Only us in that moment, mattered. I would please Gale with all that I had and reassure him he could do the same, me.

I reached over and grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto two of my fingers. I paused after circling my index finger around the outside of his pink puckered opening. I wanted to make sure he was truly ready. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, beckoning me to continue. I slowly thrust my index finger inside of him and I could feel Gale writhe beneath me. It would be very unpleasant in the beginning. I felt bad, but it was all part of lovemaking: the pain, the pleasure. It was essential and it was beautiful.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, keep going." Gale winced slightly at the intrusion.

I inserted a second finger and slowly worked him by scissoring him open. That would be hard for him to handle at first. And sure enough, it was. Gale grasped for my hand.

"It's okay. I have to do this. Just squeeze my hand if you need to, okay?"

The only response I got from him was a nod. A notion came into my head and I was going to run with it. I stopped scissoring him and instead I crooked my fingers so that I was in reach of that oh so sweet spot. I felt the bundle of nerves there and I lightly touched them. It was enough. Gale bucked up off the bed.

"Fuck, was that-?"

"Yeah, it was. It's the best feeling in the world, isn't it?"

"Geez, yeah. I should have turned gay a lot earlier." He laughed.

At that, I lightly swatted him on his shoulder. I put in a third finger and after a couple of minutes, I felt that he was timing my thrusts. I knew then that he was ready.

"Okay, Gale. Can I have that condom on the nightstand?"

"Now?"

"Yes. Now. Are you ready?"

"Um, yeah, okay," he almost whispered. He did as I asked and he tried to hand it over to me.

"No, I want you to put it on me."

"Okay," he said then flashed me his seductive smile. He ripped the condom package open with his teeth, something I found so sexy even though I had seen him do it as Brian several times. I couldn't do that, believe it or not, kind of pathetic, right? "I've never put a condom on another guy before, but I guess I can count myself," Gale responded not as shyly now. He laughed in response to his own joke.

He slipped it on my cock, which was now leaking and at full standing.

"Damn, you're so fucking hot," Gale responded while letting out a sigh.

"I'm hot for you, Gale. Only for you."

"Oh God, yes! Randy—"

"It's okay. I promised you I'd be gentle and I will. But I can't promise you won't feel the burn," I told him while I put a generous amount of lube onto my condom-covered cock. "Now, I'm going to take my fingers out so I can lube you up some more, just relax your body, if you tense up I'll have to try to work you open again." He nodded. I definitely didn't think he wanted that. And neither did I. I needed my dick inside of him.

I pulled my fingers out and I put some more lube on and around his hole, again. I looked up into his eyes when I was done and I could see the fear there but there was something else that was more prevalent. I could see lust as well, but the most prominent emotion I could see, was love. I was so lucky to have found this man.

I tried to maneuver so that I could put Gale's legs over my shoulders, like Brian and Justin's first time. Gale, however, had other plans. He held his hand out to stop me.

"Rands, I don't think I can do that with my legs. At least not right now, I'm really nervous. Can I just put my legs around your waist?"

"Yeah, of course. Sure," I reassuringly smiled at him in response. He positioned his legs around my waist. It was time. "Okay, so I'm going to start now, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I lined up my cock at his entrance but he stopped me again.

"Randy—"

"Yeah?"

"I, I love you."

"I love you, too, Gale. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I put my head against his opening and I slowly pushed in until the head was fully inserted. I could feel Gale writhe beneath me, in pain.

"Shhh. This is just a part of it. I promise it will feel good in a minute. Here," I responded while giving my hand to him. "When it really hurts, just squeeze my hand."

"Randy, will you, you know, kiss me?"

"Of course, I will," I smiled. I leaned in and kissed him oh so tenderly. I wanted him to feel a hundred percent secure that I would take care of his every need. I wouldn't let him down.

I thrust into him a little more so that I was not quite halfway. "Once you adjust, Gale, you'll feel better." He squeezed my hand, I didn't think out of pain, but rather out of understanding. He knew I would take care of him and that was exactly what I intended to do. I made it so I was exactly halfway into him and I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "You're doing great. Really great."

"Randy, it hurts."

"I know. It'll feel better in a second." I angled myself so that I was in the extreme vicinity of his prostate. I made sure to thrust in the rest of the way and hit is prostate that way Gale could focus on pleasure rather than the pain.

"Oh fuck, Randy, that feels fucking incredible! It felt good with your fingers but this, this is definitely something else." I smiled in understanding. I knew exactly what he meant. I took things past the snail pace we were on, which was cumbersome, but necessary, and I began to time my thrusts into him so that they were at a rhythm not too fast and not too slow. Gale began to rock against me and he timed my thrusts perfectly. He was good at that. Damn. I thought I finally found my match in bed.

I continued to fuck him and it was perfect. Perfect rhythm, perfect man, perfect tight ass. I would never get enough of it. We continued for a while and I knew I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. I knew Gale could sense I was going to climax soon.

"Fuck me harder. I'm almost ready, too."

"Harder? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can hardly feel the pain anymore."

I responded in the only way I knew how, by speeding up. I started stroking Gale to completion because I was almost there. I heard Gale chanting my name in between saying 'fuck'. I stroked him faster and faster until I knew we were both going to come. I didn't hesitate and I started filling up the condom with my seed and milking his tight chambers for all they were worth. The pleasure was ineffable.

With loud cries from what I assumed to be the both of us, together, Gale came with me into oblivion. It seemed like we came for ages. I collapsed on top of him. Good thing Gale weighed more than me. I didn't have to worry about crushing him and I could stay inside of him for a while. I rested my head on his chest while I was panting out the rest of my exertion.

"That was. Wow. That's all I can say," Gale also responded between deep breaths. I rested my head on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. If that wasn't heaven, I didn't know what was. Unfortunately my time within Gale was limited. My dick had other plans, it slipped out and I pulled the condom off and threw it into the trashcan I demanded Gale put by his bed. I was sure he was glad about it, at that precise moment.

"That was the best, Rands, I can't believe I've been straight the whole time. Wow, what I missed out on." After a few moments of silence, Gale yawned. "Fuck, I'm so exhausted now."

"You are?" I responded and laughed at him. Silly boy. "Let's sleep, then. I don't think I can keep my eyes open for another minute."

"Randy, I really want to make love to you, next."

"Now?" I replied, shocked.

"No, of course not. Not now." Gale laughed. "But soon."

"Is that what this was? Making love?" I didn't even need to ask Gale that question because I already knew the answer.

"Definitely." We smiled at each other and I put my head on his chest once again and within minutes, I drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

TBC


	12. Infinity Cut Short

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters. I am simply a fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Enjoy! If anyone takes offense to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this.

**PLEASE READ! Author's Note: **Finally some angst for these two boys! I know you probably thought that now they were together, no more angst, but nope. More angst is on the way. The drama queen sides of both boys come out.

Chapter 12: **Infinity Cut Short**

**Randy's POV:**

Things between Gale and I were great. I didn't think they could get any better. I sold my flat and officially moved into his. We were partners and flat mates and that made our union seem even more secure. Our sex life was amazing. I was so glad that Gale let me make love to him a month ago. It opened doors for us that hopefully would never be closed. Of course, nothing was ever perfect in our world. No one knew about us on set, due to the no fraternizing clause. At least if anyone knew they weren't telling. I knew we had some loyal cast members and I didn't think they would ever rat us out.

That day when I went into work, people were whispering back and forth and giving me quick glances while they were doing it. I had no idea what the fuck was going on. No one had the nerve to come up to me except for Peter. He was a loyal friend.

"Randy, Randy, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"The rumors going on about you and Gale."

"What rumors?"

"Oh come on. You haven't heard? You can't honestly tell me you haven't heard?" Peter responded while pulling me off to the side.

"Just spill it, Peter."

"Well Michelle said she saw you two, you know –"

"Could you be any more vague?"

"Kissing! She said she saw you guys kissing," Peter whispered almost painfully. He looked around to make sure no one was listening. They were too busy gossiping to listen.

"What is this, high school? Who gives a fuck who I was kissing and why? He's my costar. We fuck on set basically on a daily basis. That shouldn't be out of the ordinary for Michelle." I spat out her name like it was poison on my tongue. Her and her character Melanie weren't that different in that they jumped to conclusions. Only, I wouldn't admit it to Peter, but she was right.

"That's what I said, it's none of our business. But, Honey, is something going on between you and Randy? Something that is more than friendship?"

"Didn't you just say something about things between Gale and I being none of your business? What's with the third degree?"

"Your quickness to get angry answered my question. But don't worry, Honey, your secret's safe with me." Peter patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

I watched after Peter, shocked. Geez, he sure was intuitive. I couldn't hide anything from him. I had to go tell Gale.

I found him at his dressing room.

"Gale, we need to talk."

"Uh oh, that sounds ominous. Everything okay?"

"Has anyone been whispering around you today?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think anything of it until now, why what's going on?"

"Peter knows. About us. And apparently so does everyone else on set today."

"Fuck, really? How would they know anything?"

"Michelle."

"Oh, shit. Figures."

"You don't sound so surprised. How come?"

"Well before you and I started seeing each other, you know, officially. I sort of fucked her."

"You what?"

"Yeah she's had the hots for me since I arrived her. And I guess I was running away from my feelings for you because I slept with her. I was so conflicted and she was just there."

Shocked, I responded with my mouth wide open, "You, you _used _Michelle? No wonder why she's upset, Gale. Seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Well apparently honesty isn't the best policy in _this _relationship," I spat out.

"Randy, that was before anything happened between us. I swear."

"Things have been happening with us since we met! At least, indirectly."

"Well when things moved from indirectly to directly, I've been faithful. I swear. I don't get why you're making such a big deal about this."

"Because it is a big deal, I don't get why you're not making it one. If people know about us, Gale it can ruin everything."

"Okay, calm down. If only Michelle and Peter know, to everyone else it is still just a rumor."

"I don't want to be back in the closet, Gale. I've been there before and it was hard enough to come out the first time."

"You're the one who said you didn't want our relationship to be made public, Randy. Because of how it could affect the show and our contracts. Not me, so don't blame this going back in the closet thing on me. It takes two to tango, and baby, you're up to your eyelashes in the deception."

"Well maybe we should just end things before they get anymore _deceptive!_" I screamed.

"Yeah, maybe!"

"Fine!" I threw up my hands and left his dressing room, not evading slamming the door on the way out.

"Fuck what did I just do?" I ran my hands through my longish blond hair. "I just broke up with Gale."

**Gale's POV:**

What the hell just happened? I thought to myself. Did Randy and I just break up? We had our first fight that ended in disaster. Fuck I have to fix this somehow. But how? We're supposed to be forever! Fuck! Infinity shouldn't be cut short. Not ever!


	13. Maladjusted Life

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters. I am simply a fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Enjoy! If anyone takes offense to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this.

**Author's Note: **Don't fret. They will get back together soon. It's only logical.

Chapter 13: Maladjusted Life

**Randy's POV:**

It has been a month since Gale and I broke up. It was easy to say that there was some awkwardness on the set. However, when we were filming scenes as our respective characters, the awkwardness seemed to fade away into a blip of nothingness as if it never existed in the first place. I admired Gale for that. He really did not get his personal life into his professional. I had no choice but to go along with it, even though it didn't come as easily to me as it did to him.

I missed him. I really did; the truth of the matter was I didn't really understand what we were even fighting about to begin with. How could things turn from wonderful and perfect to utterly destroyed the next?

I had to stay with Peter since I had sold my apartment to move in with Gale. Peter was the only one I didn't deny my relationship with Gale to. In fact, he thought the whole thing was just as ridiculous as I did and he was trying to help me figure out a way to be with Gale again. I just didn't know if that was the best thing for the both of us. Gale said he wouldn't mind going public but I knew that was a lie, or at least his thoughts on this matter were rather underdeveloped for that kind of a declaration on his part.

We talked about going public once, but we agreed that we didn't want to make our contracts illegitimate with the show because we felt that the job we were performing was way more essential for the gay community than it was to ensure our own happiness. We wouldn't sacrifice all that the show could accomplish just so we could be a bunch of happy committed homos.

I couldn't believe it when Gale addressed the rumor of him and I together with the entire cast. It kind of pissed me off what he said considering he didn't even have a label for himself yet. That was something we never really discussed and in fact it was something I relatively encouraged. I felt that if he tried to put his finger on whether he was straight, bi, or gay, it would put too much stress on him. He would figure out who he was all in good time and there was no need to beat his brain over what little teensy-weensy predetermined box Gale should fit himself into. The fact he told everyone that there was no way in hell he'd be caught fraternizing with a male costar on account of the fact he was straight, made me feel that our relationship was null and void, meaningless. That was too painful for me to consider and I refused to believe that Gale was being sincere. It was the only I could put it in the back of my mind, at least for a little while, until it resurfaced every ten fucking minutes of my day.

I wasn't much for commitment, but I thought Gale and I would be together forever. I guess we held on to our hope a little too tightly. I just wondered if I was the only one having a hard time letting go of what we had, or if he really meant what he had said to everyone.

**Gale's POV:**

The nights since Randy left have been so lonely. I haven't been sleeping well in the slightest and I was moody all the time. People were starting to notice things were up on set. Luckily, the rumor mill stopped with a simple relayed message from me that I was straight and there was no way I was fooling around with a male costar.

I could tell that saying that hurt Randy. I could see it in his eyes. That was what I was worried about from the beginning; hurting him. I never wanted it to happen but I knew it would. I should have listened to my own instincts; they hardly failed me in the past. But I truly wanted to believe in us that we could be together in spite of my fucked up identity crisis that I was constantly fighting with.

I still didn't know what the fuck I was. I thought about picking up a guy or two from a local gay bar, but I was worried I'd run into Randy or the rumor mill would get kicked up again, or both, but mostly the former.

I needed to figure out who I was, even though I agreed with Randy that thinking about it would be counterproductive to my goals, as Justin once said. It was so frustrating. Maybe if I had another experience with a man I could put my doubts to rest once and for all.

I felt that even though we were no longer together, doing so would betray the something that we were building on, even though it was an abandoned project. I didn't want anyone else but Randy but I wanted to see if I could get it up to fuck a guy. Which side of this argument would win out, I did not know, but something needed to give way quickly, because I couldn't take it anymore.

I wanted Randy still but I made a deal with myself that I would not go back with him unless I was willing to do it all. The whole nine yards. I needed to figure out my sexuality and get comfortable with it in order to be with Randy and be truly happy. Whether or not I could do it or not was another matter for another chapter in my fucked up universe.


	14. Coming In Trials

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters. I am simply a fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Enjoy! If anyone takes offense to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this.

**Author's Note: **Don't fret. They will get back together soon. It's only logical.

Chapter 14: Coming In Trials

**Gale's POV:**

Randy and I have just shot our scenes for the season 3 finale and with our arms around each other, the old feelings coursed through my veins. When the director told us that was a wrap, I really didn't want to let go of him. Even after all this time, I still had major feelings for Randy that I was unsure what to do with. We were friends but it wasn't the same any longer. One could say I should have gotten used to it by now, but the truth was, it was still as fresh to me as the day we broke up. They say time heals all wounds but I think it's bullshit.

**Randy's POV:**

I couldn't believe it had been almost a year and a half since the fated breakup with Gale. And here we were, wrapping season 3 of the show that has changed my life. I had more appreciation for being a gay man out in the world and I didn't regret doing the show for anything. Also, I met Gale. The most wonderful, kind, sweet, infuriating man I have ever met and probably ever would meet in the future. I couldn't deny that I loved him after all this time. How could those feelings dissipate when I was on set with him all the time? We didn't hang out that much anymore, but when the group got together we still had that spark of electricity. Even though we didn't touch each other anymore, other than when filming, I could feel the extension of his energy throughout the entire room.

It almost made my hair stand on end how much I was chemically bonded to him. Time successfully broke our physical bond, but it had not effect whatsoever on our bond that was forged and solid on the inside.

I knew we couldn't get back together until Gale dealt with who he was as a person. We tried not to make it a big deal and it ended up destroying us and became the biggest deal it could possibly have been. It ruined us. But it didn't ruin my feelings for him. It brought me to my knees in a way I never had been accustomed to in the past. And not in a positive life affirming way, either.

I hoped we would get back together someday to fix what was broken, but I couldn't deny the lack of plausibility of that actually occurring. I think we needed to talk about that though. Get everything out in the open. Maybe he didn't feel the same anymore. But if how I felt was any indication of how close I was to him, I couldn't discount that it probably was exactly the same thing for him, too.

I knew he was seeing a girl named Ashley he met while observing the sights in Toronto. Not that he told me, but I overheard him telling the group that was how they met. It was quite romantic actually and between the seething jealousy creeping into my soul, it was hard for me to see much else. That was how we were supposed to be. Was he in love with her? They were seeing each other for three months. It was probably too soon to tell but I knew I was in love with Gale the moment I laid eyes on him. Well not exactly, but it might as well have been.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the phone rang and startled the crap out of me. I looked at the caller ID and it was him. He hadn't called me in forever, I wondered if something was up. I didn't wait to find out.

"Gale?"

"Yeah, Rands. It's me," Gale said my name as if he was barely holding on to his composure.

"What's wrong? You don't sound very well," my voiced trailed off worryingly.

"It's Ashley. She..she got into an accident. I'm at the hospital. I didn't know who else to call, I—"

"Wait, slow down, Gale. What happened?"

"I need you. Can..can you come down here?" Gale was fully crying now. I felt so bad. I didn't know why he called me but I didn't care. He needed me and I was going to be damned if I wasn't there to help him through whatever had happened.

"I'll..I'll be on my way."

"Thanks Randy!"

I hung up on him and grabbed my coat and ran out of there like a bat-outta-hell.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I pulled into the visitors parking and rushed inside. I didn't have to look far before I found Gale in a chair in the waiting room, his face tear-stained. I ran up to him as if my life depended on it.

"Gale!"

"Randy!" He stood up as I ran to him and embraced him.

"Are you okay? Were you in the car?"

"No, I wasn't. I was on the phone with her, we were having an argument and then I heard the whole thing over the phone, Randy. It was so loud, and sickening," Gale cried miserably staining my shirt. I didn't care.

"Shh," I tried to soothe him, running my fingers in circles on his back.

"You don't know the things I said to her, I..it was terrible."

"It doesn't matter, Gale. Is she going to be okay?"

"They don't know. She broke her collarbone and has a few fractured ribs from the airbags, although they probably saved her life."

"I told her we shouldn't have argued over the phone, that it was dangerous, but she was determined to have it out with me. After our break up a few weeks ago, I figured shed stop calling me but she didn't. she kept wanting to talk about why we broke up."

"You broke up? A few weeks ago?" I responded, shocked. I wondered why they broke up.

"Yeah, I couldn't. it wasn't going to work. she needed to understand that."

"Why wouldn't it have worked, Gale?"

"Because, I'm not in love with her. I..I wasn't. I haven't felt that way about anyone since…" Gale's voice trailed off before saying too much. He burrowed himself further into my jacket and I realized we were still standing up. I led him back over to his chair and lowered him into it so slowly as if he was going to break from being so fragile.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I could say. I had a spark of joy become ignited into my heart. I knew he was talking about me. But then I felt absolutely guilty and selfish for feeling that way when Gale and Ashley were in so much pain. I didn't say anything and just held him for going on thirty minutes. Eventually his sobs subsided yet he didn't let go.

Finally I broke the silence.

"Shhh, Gale. Everything is going to be okay. I'll help you get through this. I promise." Gale didn't respond with but a few sniffles and he burrowed further down my chest and rested his head there so he could hear my heartbeat. It must have been really reassuring.

I hope I was as reassuring as I could be in spite of the circumstances. I would help him get through it no matter what. If he needed me to be there as a friend and only a friend I would do that. I realized there wasn't much of anything I'd deny Gale. And a part of that scared me to no end. I loved him. Where else would I be?


	15. Finding an In

First Impressions

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I know that this relationship is not real, was never real and will never be real. I do not own these characters. I am simply a fan that wishes the actors no disrespect and hopefully I am not infringing on any of that with them if they read this, which I highly doubt they will. Enjoy! If anyone takes offense to homosexuality or the themes presented, please do not read this.

**Author's Note: **Don't fret. They will get back together soon. It's only logical.

Chapter 15: Finding an In

**Randy's POV: **

A few weeks went by and things seemed to return to normal. Ashley was healing well and she and Gale had time to get together and sort out their relationship. The only explanation Gale gave me was that they weren't seeing each other enough. He was an actor, she wasn't. Normally scheduling conflicts could be a logical reason for a breakup, but with Gale I knew there was something more. As horrible as it may seem, I silently hoped that it was something more, that it was me. I would never want to be the reason someone breaks up with someone else, but I just wanted things to be back to the way we were, only I wanted Gale to be out. I had a sneaky suspicion that the breakup was about Gale's inability to come out and face who he truly was. I didn't think he truly grasped his sexuality and he would continue to remain the dark and in the proverbial closet, until it can be realized within his person. I wanted to help him realize to his full potential, who he was, and to use it as a tool to inspire others.

Gale and I, as actors, had the power to make a difference in people's lives. That's why I did it. I wasn't into the craziness of meeting the fans and the overwhelming responses as to how good of an actor I am. I was into the true life changing situations. I didn't want to be narcissistic in thinking I could change someone's life, but if what my work is doing on this show could help one single young person out there, or even an older one, finally become comfortable enough with who they are to come out to their closest friends and family. That is what I lived for, that is why I acted, not so that fan girls could surround me all the time.

I knew Gale would find that just as satisfying. I wanted that for him. I wanted him to be able to transform lives, as I know he could. I came out when I was younger and didn't have much of a hard time with the whole process, but people can probably relate even more to Gale's story. There are plenty of gays out there who thought they were straight for a really long period of time before finding out who they truly were and some didn't even have the courage to ever reveal their true selves. Gale could be that inspiration, the final push of courage they need in order to make their lives more fulfilling. I just had to convince him of this and show him that "A leopard can't change its stripes," as Sharon's character once said.

**Gale's POV: **

The hiatus between season 3 and season 4 was killing me. I wondered if it was having the same effect on him. I didn't have an excuse to see him since we weren't filming and I was in Los Angeles and he was in New York doing a play. I really wanted to see him perform. I heard he is an amazing singer and I wanted more than anything to go to show my support, but I didn't know if it was the best idea. I was still trying to figure out what to do about the whole damn situation. Me showing up might give him the wrong idea, and I definitely wanted to make sure that the picture I was sending, was a clear one. Whenever I could finally figure out what the fuck I wanted and how to get it.

I had been spending almost 3 years trying to deny my feelings for Randy just as Brian had been trying to deny his for Justin. I realized that my life was starting to imitate the art of Brian Kinney's life. When I was on hiatus, I didn't want to think about the show or my character, or Randy. But I couldn't help it. Brian was always on my mind and I was starting to think I was more like him than I ever could have thought. We were both avoiders and tended to do things to cover up their real actions because God forbid it could be revealed that Brian and Gale actually give a shit. I didn't want to be like Brian who was fucked up emotionally. I wanted to be happy God fucking dammit! I couldn't take it anymore. I was miserable without Randy. I needed to do something. Something drastic and something permanent. It was time for me to make a life choice, one that would change my future forever.


End file.
